


Lines

by sithmarauder



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Pointless fluff, three sentence fic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithmarauder/pseuds/sithmarauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you keep scowling like that, Fenris, you're going to get old."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines

**Author's Note:**

> three sentence fic challenge: fenris/hawke, "puppy eyes."

"If you keep scowling like that, Fenris, you're going to get old."

Hawke's eyebrows wiggle suggestively as he speaks, and Fenris wants to maintain the scowl, but he can feel the corners of his mouth tugging into an unwilling half-smile even as Hawke makes his eyes go comically wide, which only makes Fenris roll his own eyes before he shoves Hawke away and stands.

"There are far worse things than  _getting old_ ," he says, but Hawke's already laughing and moving forward, leaving Fenris to deal with the still-alien feeling of warmth in his chest as he trails behind.


End file.
